lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 34 - Reploids vs Sexy Androids
Last time in Chapter 33 Omnimon: *Comes in* John: Omnimon! Omnimon: Venis, im one of God's 20 Guardians, so you founded Jun, one of 20 Guardians of God huh? John: Wait, you mean... Omnimon: Yes, Panty, Stocking, your mother is also one of 20 Guardians! Panty: What? Stocking: Our mother......is a guardian of god!? Omnimon: Yes, but our 20 Guardian of God......is dead Venis: Wait, who's dead!? Omnimon: Angel, she loss to Vegus, now where 19 Guardians remained, so i decided to come here to earth, looking for the new Guardian, Venis, you will be The Guardian of God! Venis: Wait, me!? Omnimon: Yes, you must save everyone, for the sake of the universe, i heard that there's a legendary sword that can fuse the hero with antoher, called Fusion Sword! John: Oh great, a rare sword! Omnimon: Venis, defeat Vegus, and restore peace, once and for all, im counting on you! *Dissapeares* Venis: Wait! He's gone! ???: Location of Venis, completed, eliminate Venis! *KOS-MOS comes in* Chun-Li: KOS-MOS, what are you doing!? ???: Hahahaha, you will never stand a chance against my power! *Seth comes in* Ryu: Seth!! Seth: *Snaps his finger, which summons a portal on the floor that sucks the heroes* All: *Screams* Seth: KOS-MOS, T-Elos, reach Venis and the others! T-Elos: *Comes in* Yes, Master, sister, let's go! KOS-MOS: Flight Mode Activated! KOS-MOS and T-Elos goes to the portal, where Venis and the heroes getting sucked Seth: *Evil Laugh* Now in Chapter 34 The heroes arrived to the familiar destination Robo: Ah, jesus, my back!! X: Zero Zero: Yes? X: Does this place looks familar? Zero: Your right, where in.......Cyberspace!! X: The same place that we defeated Cyber Peacock, and met Kogoro, Mii and the heroes! Kogoro: Yes! Michelangelo: Whao, is coool!! Leonardo: Where are we Donatello? Donatello: According to my bases, where in some kind of cybertronic place called Cyberspace! Kowalski: And, there's something we can exit!? Donatello: Yes, there's a portal to the end! Tom and Jerry: *Happy face, and high-five* Wild Tiger: Hah, that was easy! Zero: Stop! There's something that is not right, *Shocks* I heard that energy! X: What energy? Xiaomu: Look! KOS-MOS, T-elos, Alisa Boskonotvich, Eins, Drei, 4 Oros Phloxs, 2 Oros Serpus, 13 Oros Avius, 10 Morolians and Blastmon comes in X: KOS-MOS, T-elos, how could you!? T-elos: Oh X, is been a long time since we joined the group! Zero: What's your deal T-elos!? T-elos: If you join Vegus you will be the teth official head, but if you don't! Iris: *Comes in* Zero! Zero: IRIS!!! X: No Zero, is a trap, do you know what happened last time!? Zero: No, i can't, i have to save Iris!! X: Zero, NOOOOOOOOO!!! ??? 1: *Blasts Zero* X: What the? Axl: *Comes in* Hey X! X: Axl, i fought you getting infected by Lumine! Axl: Thanks to those guys! Vashyron, Leanne, Kite, Blackrose, Klonoa, Cinnamon, Steel Massimo and Lucario comes in Kite: Hey guys! Chun-li: Kite, Vashyron, Leanne, Blackrose and Klonoa, is been a long time! Klonoa: Haha, you said it, the Axl Group is here! Lucario: Hi...Gary Blaziken: Hi...Lucario Klonoa: Did you know him? Blastmon: Hah, thoise fools, im one of three head officials of the Bagra Army and you will be destroyded green hammer guy! Massimo: Why you son of a.... Blackrose: Hey guys! Vashyron: Have you seen Zypher? Leanne is dissapointed! Bruno: That blonde guy is missing? Vashyron: Yes, when were fightning Astaroth... John: Wait, you fought Astaroth!? We fought Astaroth, but Darcy and Stormy take him and restored his life! Vashyron: That's what im trying to say is, when we fightning Astaroth, somehow, his brother Nebiroth comes and creates a portal that sucks Zypher, we survived to the portal, bu Astaroth and Nebiroth dissapeared out of nowhere! Cinnamon: Oh yes, we found this pink dog! John: Courage!! Cinnamon: Did you know him? John: Yes, he saved Muriel and Eustance from those monster who wants to take both of them away! Where did you found him? Cinnamon: When i was doing research, i founded him, sneaking in the container! Courage: Huh? *Looks at the enemies and screams* X: What is it? *Looks at Alisa* Alisa, not you!! Alisa Boskonotvich: Im sorry X, but i have to do it, i was ordered by Seth John: Oh yes, that same guy who sucks us when we defeated The Omnidroid, that bastard! Dr. Zoidberg: Then i come in to join Bender Bender: Yeah, you said it! Blastmon: Vilemons! 3 Vilemons: Yes, Blastmon!? Blastmon: Let's destroy them, that Bagramon said it! 3 Vilesmons: Yeah!! 15 Commander Mets, 5 Gnosis (Goblin), 2 Headhunters, 4 Gnosis (Bugbear), 1 Heand 3 Belladonnas comes in Eins: Now is time to die, Kogoro! Drei: You too Mii *Does Peter Griffin's laugh* Kogoro: We will see! Leanne: *Cries* Cosmo: Don't worry, we can save him Leanne: Thanks! Zero: *Wakes up* I can't......give up...i..must....save...Iris! X: Oh no, he's awakened, guys, defeat them, ill distract Zero from Iris! Axl: Yes X, now is time to fight those guys, ready!? Axl's Group: Yes!! Axl: Transform!! *Transforms into Zypher* Massimo: Lucario, Mega Evolve!! Lucario's Lucarionite is reaching to Massimo's Mega Ring Lucario Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario Mega Lucario: Im ready! Venis: Blaziken, Mega Evolve! Blaziken's Blazikenite is reaching to Venis' Mega Ring Blaziken has Mega Evolved to Mega Blaziken Mega Blaziken: Allright let's do it! Time Attack Save Zero from Iris for 200 turns, before he joins Vegus as the tenth official head, while X distract him. Enemies *4 Oros Phloxs - HP 580 *2 Oros Serpus - HP 900 *13 Oros Avius - HP 470 *10 Morolians - HP 700 *15 Commander Mets - HP 150 *5 Gnosis (Goblin) - HP 555 *2 Headhunters - HP 1000 *4 Gnosis (Bugbear) - HP 390 *He[dhu&__er - HP 1400 *3 Belladonnas - HP 4000 HP *KOS-MOS - HP 5500 *T-elos - HP 4500 *Alisa Boskonotvich - HP 6500 *Eins - HP 5500 *Drei - HP 5500 *3 Vilemons - HP 1200 *Blastmon - HP 4500 Non-Enemy *Iris Characters that joins the party *Axl *Vashyron *Leanne *Kite *Blackrose *Klonoa *Cinnamon *Steel Massimo *Lucario [[Category:Blog posts] Category:Chapters